Recently, as an electronic device develops rapidly, an electronic device that may exchange information or data is variously used.
The electronic device uses a rechargeable battery as a power supply to provide an advantage of mobility.
The capacity of the battery is limited, and a user should properly charge the battery before the remnant of the battery is exhausted completely.
Generally, a Travel Adapter (TA) that enables charging of the battery may convert power supplied from AC 110˜220V which is a power source for home use, or another power supply source (for example: a computer) to Direct Current (DC) power used for charging the battery and provide the same to the electronic device, and the electronic device may use the DC power converted by the charger in charging the battery.
Recently, to shorten a charging time of the battery, a method for increasing a charging current is used.
In this case, however, a power loss may be generated by a circuit element forming a charger.
In addition, when using a charger whose charging voltage has been raised, a power loss generated inside the charger may be addressed, but power may be lost inside a charging circuit of the electronic device. For example, charging power of a high voltage provided from the charger may be lost by circuit elements forming the charging circuit of the electronic device.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for improving a battery charging performance of an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.